mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Stars and Stripes: Brave New World (Map Game)
Heyo Friendos. My idea for Scorched Earth kinda sucked, so I'm starting over. Welcome to Shattered Stars and Stripes: Brave New World. The Year is 1991 in a timeline muich different than ours. The USSR has collapsed,leaving the People's Republic of China, The Brazilain Federation and The European Comittee as the dominant world powers. The Red Star alliance is in shambles without the key player in the alliance. The Chinese led Shanghai Cooperation orginization has failed to establish a sphere of influence in the Former United States. The Brazilian Federation is quickly going the same way as the USSR, creating instablity in the Strategic defense coaliton. The European Comittee suffers from infighting, which threatens the future of the orginization. Choose your nation, and lead it to glory in this Brave New World. Rules *Mod word is law until proven otherwise *Have Fun *Be Plausible and Logical *In the event that one nation unites the former US or a peace treaty dividing the US is signed, the game ends *Keep things sane tech wise, no clones or stuff like that *Players who are inactive for more than 10 turns without informing a mod are removed. *'Alliances will be monitored closely. If an alliance is regarded as excessive, meta, asb, etc, it will be retconed.' *Nation pages are nice too have, but not required. Sooooooooo, please make them. Expansion Rules *There are 3 primary ways to expand your nation: *#War *#Diplomacy *#Vassalization *When you declare war, an algorithim will be used to decide the results of said war. The algo is final, and can only be overturned by a non-participating mod. Players who do their own algos will get priority on correcting said algos. *You may request to have a nation join you for various reasons. A mod may use an RNG for this, or just decide out right. If you peacefully absorb too many states, this option will be closed to you. If you request to have a state join you, you must wait 10 years to try again or declare war. if you declare war, the nation in question will have it's score increased by 10% after all other multipliers. If a nation agrees to join you, it happens the instant a mod says yes. This is considered a merger, not just an annexation. As such, both states pre merge cease to exist, *You may vassalize nations that are smaller than you if you have not gone to war with them in the last 10 years. You can only influence nations that are smaller than you in economy, military industry, and population. When influencing a state, write (Turn 1 of X) and an unbiased mod may decide how long it takes to influence a nation to your side. Nations under your influence may be partially controlled by your nation, and even annexed. You must wait 5 years to annex any vassal. Map Rules *Only Map makes can edit the map. *A new map will be created every 5 turns Mod Rules *Players may nominate mods, but Edge may reject nominations. *If no one contests a nomination, that player is made mod. *Only neutral mods can mod requests. *#Mods may use a RNG to make a decision, or they may make their own. It is the mods discretion. *Mods may not mod there own requests UNLESS there is no other mods active. *#Non-mods may contest this if they have a valid reason and be willing to provide sources to back up any sort of claim. *Mods can be removed by the head mod or a vote of players **Should the head mod remove a mod that the players believe didn't deserve it, a player vote may overturn it. *Mods who are being impeached do not get a vote *The Head mod can not be impeached, only downgraded to a normal mod, in which case a new head mod will be elected. Backstory The first POD comes at the American Civil War. The US fails to stop the Confederates from achieving international recognition, and as a result, the US loses the Civil War. From there the US and CS become rivals, competing for influence in North America. The two come into conflict several times, with the conflicts always being ended by the timely intervention of the UK and France. When Europe divides itself into two sides, the US and CS find themselves on oppisite alliances, foaming at the mouth for war. World War 1 happens, with the US aiding the central powers and the CS fighting with the Allies. Eventually, in 1922, World War One ends in an Allied Victory. The Us is divided into 4 seperate nations, The Confederation of New England based in Boston, The United States based in Colombus, The Allied States based in Albany, and the Western States based in San Fransisco. There was a breif period of peace, but, in 1936, a radical took power in The United States. By 1942, the US was reunited. Similarly, the CSA found it self ideologcally closer to Hitler than to The Allies. When war broke out in 1945, the CSA and the New USA found themselves on the same side of the fight. They breifly merged to form the Union of America, and joined Japan, Germany, and Italy in the Second World War. But yet again, the Allies won. In 1962, the Soviets took Berlin, and proclaimed a new People's Republic of Germany. Disagreements post war established the foundations for the cold war. Brazil, which was now the largest power in the Americas, took the chance to expand her influence and established her own sphere. From 1964-1991, the cold war divided the world. China's civl war ended in a communist victory, and as more and more colonial rebellions took place, the Red Star Alliance rapidly expanded her influence. However, a politcal drift between the USSR and China in 1980 ruptured the alliance. China broke away and established her own Sphere under the Shanghai co-operation orgnization. In response to the RSA, the Free nations of Europe formed the European Comittee in 1949. The USSR would meet its end in 1991. Caused by many factors (Including the Hungarian Revolts in 1981, 1982, 1984, 1987, and 1989), the USSR simply could not survive any longer. On Christmas of 1991, a coup was staged by Vladmir Putin and Boris Yeltsin. The coup spairled out of control, and the Communist superpower ceased to exist. Maps In Dark Blue are members or observer states of the European Committee. In Blue are states that are Pro-Euro, but not officially allied. In Red are member states of the Red Star Alliance In Pink are Pro-Red Star alliance nations. In Gold are SDC nations In In light Gold are Pro-SDC nations In Dark Green are SCO nations In Green are Pro SCO Nations. Map of Global Political Spheres Map of Politcial Spheres within the US Standard Map Nations On the talk page, under the algo, will have maximum manpower per state at turn 1. Adhere to that North East *New York: [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] *Massachussets: *New Hampshire: *Vermont: *Maine: *Rhode Island: *Conneticut: *Pennsylvania: *New Jersery: Atlantic *Maryland: I would like to thank Feud for making Borealia possible 21:18, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *Deleware: *Virginia: *West Virgnina: Midwest *Ohio: Reserved *Indiana: *Illinois: *Michigan: *Wisconsin: *Iowa: Great Plains *North Dakota *South Dakota: *Montana: *Idaho: *Wyoming: *Nebraska: *Kansas: *Oklahoma: *Missouri: -Seiga *Arkansas: South *Louisana: *Alabama: *Mississippi: *Georgia: *Florida: Reserved *South Carolina: *North Carolina *Tennesse: *Kentucky: South West *Colorado: *Texas: #PraiseRoosevelt. For the sake of something new. *New Mexico: *Arizonia: West *North California: *South Califorina: Sithlent (talk) 21:28, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *Oregon: *Washington: *Hawaii: *Alaska: *Utah: *Deseret Freedom Fighters: *Nevada: Forgein Forces Note: You can not flat out take over countries, you can establish puppet governments although that will generate backlash. *Strategic Defence Coalition (Not Inculding US States): *European Comittee (Not Inculding US States): *Red Star Alliance (Not Inculding US States): *Shanghai Co-operation Organisation: Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 21:06, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *Canada: *Mexico: *Cuba: Shikata ga nai! 22:52, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *Haiti: *Domincia: *Puerto Rico: *Bremuda: Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes: Brave New World.